Aladdin (Twisted: The Untold Story of a Royal Vizier)
Aladdin is an antagonist of the adult Starkid Production of Twisted: The Untold Story of a Royal Vizier. Personality In contrast to his Disney character, Aladdin is conniving, selfish, heartless, conceited, manipulative, traitorous and sadistic. Aladdin's philosophy "steal everything" is taken to its literal extreme, as he is prone to steal things even when he has no use for it, such as a cripple boy's crutch. It is stated that he does not steal because he is poor (though the Magic Kingdom's economic depression doesn't help) but rather he finds it easier than actually getting a job. He is a clear misogynist, as he is willing to go to great lengths to have sex with a woman and then would dump her right after. This ranges from a girl he knocked up and then refused to marry (only to steal her purse right after), to him willing to lie, kill and use magic in order to try and get into the Princess's pants, all the while admitting that he would not commit to an actual relationship. Near the end, it is revealed that Aladdin has an alternate personality that is even more bloodthirsty and monstrous than his first personality. This personality killed his parents because they were going to kick him out of the house at the age of 33. History Aladdin is a thief and troublemaker who is a serial lover. He seems be older of the age of the Princess because told her to be a 33-year-old man. But seduce the princess later he was arrested and put to jail by Jafar's order. So Jafar decided to get him out of jail for help him for a little task. He have to gave him the magic lamp in the wonder cave. Aladdin refused to give the lamp to Jafar, so he trap him in the cave of wonder and leave him for death. But he appear in a prince appearance. Who wanted to have the princess to love him but she rejected him first after she do not recognized him. Later he finally get what he wanted by gave her a ride on his magic carpet. He agree to marry her if he saved the kingdom from Prince Achmed. He return to the palace where he was attacked by Jafar who was accused by Aladdin to be an evil sorcerer. when he wanted to make a wish he seem the magic lamp as disappear also after Jafar left the castle. He later again confronted Jafar who was now the sultan and wanted to take the Princess with him. Jafar told him to not leave with her because he love her and Aladdin insulted him by saying Jafar was a pedophile. Jafar told him if was not that kind of love it was fatherly love it revealed he was her father shocked Aladdin throw Jasmine away tell both of them he get every princesses he wanted. But when he wanted to take the lamp from Ja'far the sorcerer sent the genie free and take his place, a deceitful Aladdin was now more angry. He is confronted by the princess and Ja'far genie form the Princess told Ja'far to throw Aladdin out of the kingdom. Aladdin vanished, but it was later revealed he became a merchant (much like the one in the beginning of the Disney film) and told a version of the story where he was the hero. It is mentioned at the age of 55, Aladdin was eventually killed in the chaos from when a thief stole a loaf of bread (this being karma as several people died in the chaos from when Aladdin stole a loaf of bread). Trivia *Aladdin is shown to be able to understand the Djinn when he speaks to him through his hat, implying that he is the only one that the Djinn can get a straight answer from. *Aladdin's motto "he steal everything" is an obvious parody of his Disney incarnation's saying "he steals only what he can't afford, and that's everything." Navigation Category:Thief Category:Parody/Homage Category:Titular Category:Male Category:Theatrical Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Hero's Lover Category:Cheater Category:Liars Category:Rapists Category:Sadists Category:Incompetent Category:Abusers Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Adulterers Category:Dissociative Category:Mentally Ill Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Deceased Category:Aladdin Villains Category:Scapegoat Category:Con Artists Category:Misogynists Category:Extravagant Category:Hypocrites Category:Perverts Category:Cowards Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil